What am I to do?
by TheMidnightTenshi
Summary: Carolina Johnsson had no idea where she was or how she got there. All she wanted was to get on the next flight home. Instead she was in some forrest, when just a moment ago she was driving her rented car on her way to the airport. What went wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi, I hope you like my story. In this first chapter it is mostly of of my character Carolina and how her life is somewhat. That is until it all change, off course. I'm sorry beforehand if there is __any spelling errors I had the computer checking if there is any spelling errors but I don't think it is totally reliable. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize in the story. And a definitely don't own King Arthur though I do own my OC and this goes for any future chapters as well in this story.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**What am I to do?**

January the 10th was a date I wouldn't soon forget. I had been traveling on the road now for two hours. The only problem I had now was that there was a snow storm on its way, making it dangerous, to be on the road and I had to get to my destination fast if I didn't want to miss my flight.

I was on my way back to Sweden, after spending the Holidays with my grandmother, aunt and her family. Some might think it sad that a twenty year old woman don't spend her new years with friends or her closest family.

Because lets face it relatives that live in a totally different country you probably don't see that often. Unless your rich and own your own privet plane and nothing else to do with your time. In which you wouldn't have a problem, now would you?

Though that sadly, or happily depending on how you see it, isn't the case for me.

My name is Carolina Johnsson, as I said I'm twenty years old and I'm currently studying to become a preschool teacher. I live in a apartment in the middle of malmö, Skåne, with my roommate Klara Eriksson. Me and Klara have known each other since we were 14 years old. Thats when her and her mother moved into the town I grew up in.

Even though we are total opposites from each other we became friends.

My parents died many years ago, in a car crash, when I was five years old. I can't really remember them all that well. Since that happened I've lived with my other aunt, Anne, her husband, Rikard, and there three children, which consists off two boys and one girl. Off whom the eldest being the girl, Hanna. Who is seven years younger than me. The other two are twins, Liam and Hannes, and are three years younger than there sister.

I didn't spend my Holiday with them because I missed my grandmother and the rest off the family. It had been such a long time sens I last saw them and I hadn't met the latest addition to the family. My aunt had a baby boy in October of what is now last year. They named him William and he was the cutest thing you'd ever seen. I love children and can't Imagen that there are people out there that don't like them at all.

Besides Anne and Rikard had taken there kids on vacation close to the Mediterranean sea. Some place in Spain, I think. Well I at least think that is what the next door neighbor said when I called the last time.

Anyway, as I drove out off the woods, the snow making it hard to see a great distance ahead, my cellphone suddenly rang. Now let me tell you keeping your eyes on the road ahead and fumbling through your bag to get your cell is probably not something you should be doing under the circumstances.

In fact it was probably the most stupid thing I had ever done in my life. Because as my hand finally found the damn thing, I again brought my full attention on the road only to have two lights right in front of me be the last thing I saw before the darkness swallowed me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: well tell me what you think, is it good/bad. Should I continue it? And just for the record English is not my fist language, actually Swedish is there for there will be some Swedish in future chapters if I get a good responds to the story that is. Though there will be translations for the sentences/words off course. I'm not good with spelling but I hope most off it is correct if not tell me and I will try to correct it. I totally love King Arthur. Though I'm not a great fan off Guinevere. This is actually the first story I've had the courage to put up on so please be nice. And besides I'm writhing this as I go along. _

_Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you might recognize in the story. And a definitely don't own King Arthur though I do own my OC and this goes for any future chapters as well in this story.**

"_words" _Spoken in Latin.

"Words" spoken (for now) in English until she learns the language (Latin) properly.

'words' Carolina's thoughts.

~*~***~*~*~*~*~**

**What am I to do?**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing I noticed was that my body was throbbing in pain at the slightest movement when I moved to get a better look at were I was.

`What the... what happend?´ confusion filled me when my vision finally could focus. Trees surrounded me.

`Where'd the road go?´ was going through my head as i looking at my surroundings. `I thought I drove _past___the forest, I definitely remember a forest but I don't see any roads close by´

the pain in my head making it self known when I tried to concentrate more on trying to remember the event that led me to be lying stranded in the middle of the forest.

Slowly raising my upper body so that I could sit up, I brought my hand up to my head to try to slow the spinning that the movement caused. When it stopped, and the world around me stopped spinning around I noticed something wet running down the side of my head.

Bringing forth my hand now tipped in, what could only be my own blood.

*"Toppen. Just vad jag behövde. Fan också"* I muttered to my self.

After searching for the wound, and finding it to be a small gash on the right side off my forehead, I covered it with my hand to try to temporarily try to stop the blood flow with it. At least until I could find something to hold to the wound instead, like a peace off fabric for example.

Looking around at the ground of the clearing all I could see was grass, grass and surprise, surprise more grass. Well that is if you don't count the many trees thats towering over me.

Looking down I knew I had no other choice than to rip of a piece of my light green sweeter. Because I couldn't very well use my dark blue jeans. Well I could, but I don't think it will exactly help my situation, now will it?

I was about to rip the fabric when suddenly there was a noise coming from the large bushes behind me. My hands stilled and I suddenly forgot how to breath.

"_Mother_!" a child's voice called in some strange language.

I draw in a deep breath having thought it was some kind of danger. But it was just a child. That couldn't mean any danger... right?

"_Mother there's a lady in the clearing... she's dressed as a man too!_" the now overly exited voice of the girl carried a long distance though I could still not understand what she was saying.

'What did she say?' I thought.

"_Lucinda end this silliness your father and I have spoken to you time and time again to stop making up such nonsense. No lady in her right mind would..._" the voice of an older woman, spoken in the same language, came closer and closer towards the clearing until...

"_Oh dear lord_" Was heard followed by "_Child what has happened_?"

"_See I told you..._"

"_Now is not the time, Lucinda_" the woman interrupted sternly.

Though I was utterly confused I still slowly turned my head around to see a woman in her late twenties heading towards me. Her long dark brown hair was braided and hanging over her left shoulder and her brown eyes filled with concern. She wore a long brown dress with a white apron on. On her left arm hanged a basket filled with apples.

Behind her stood a little girl that must have been a little older than my cousin Hanna. She to had long dark brown hair in a braid over her shoulder like the older woman, but large curious green eyes. She wore a dark gray dress with the same kind of apron on and was holding a younger boy who looked to be only a few months old.

He had rather thick black hair already and his dark brown eyes was locked on me. He was covered, from the cold wind by a large blanket.

By the time I was finished with looking at whom had appeared the woman had reached my side, put down the basket at started to look me over for more wounds than what was already apparent.

After that everything went in a blur, the seemingly kindhearted woman had somehow helped me to walk. Were I didn't know. Just that the place we were at now seemed like nothing she'd ever imagined in her dreams...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*"Toppen. Just vad jag behövde. Fan också!"* Translates to: "Great. Just what I needed. Dammit!"

_A/N: Hi again hope you like. I'm sorry for not posting before I've had many thoughts off with direction I've wanted to take this story but never really decided on one until now. Plus I've now started a new school and have many books to read and it takes 1 hour and about 20 minuets to get to my school by bus and the train, talk about annoying. Anyway as I've stated before English is still not my first language and if the are any spelling errors and so on I must apologize. Also tell me if I should put more Swedish in the story because I have a hard time figuring that out, I mean she is Swedish but I don't want to wright the story in only Swedish, 1. I like writing in English besides I get to train on my spelling some what (I haven't had English in school I like a year and a half so it's kinda rusty), and 2. because not everyone knows Swedish._

_LadyofLochaber: Yay your my first reviewer! Thanks I hope you like the new chapter!_

_JustQuinn: Sorry, again, for the delay. Thanks for reviewing! No I don't live in malmö, my sister does, I study in Malmö (my first year) to be a kindergarden teacher as well as a preschool teacher (apparently you can study them at the same time or something). I live close to Malmö and have stayed in my sisters apartment some weeks so I know the city somewhat. It's nice to know theres more people in Sweden thats reading fan fiction stories, so far I have only heard of two (you included) and known one that read them. Well I hope you to likes the new chapter!_

_Please review everyone! I'd like to know what you think of my story so far!:)_


End file.
